Angelique Stokes Collins
:This article is about Angelique Collins, wife of Quentin Collins in Parallel Time. For information on the character Angelique, who was a witch in 1795-1970 regular time, see Angelique Collins. Angelique Stokes Collins (1939 - 1969) was the first wife of Quentin Collins in the 1970 world of Parallel Time. They had a son named Daniel. Angelique and her twin sister, Alexis, were raised in Collinsport by their stepfather Timothy Stokes. A devoted student of the occult, she held a séance one night in 1969 at Collinwood. Also present were psychic Sabrina Stuart, Dr. Cyrus Longworth, Elizabeth Collins Stoddard, Roger Collins, Bruno Hess, and Quentin Collins. Suddenly the lights went out and Angelique felt a pressure on her neck and a small sharp pin being stuck in her neck. She collapsed and was pronounced dead of a stroke by Cyrus Longsworth. She was buried in the family crypt, but all the while she knew she would live again. The appearance of her identical twin sister, Alexis, caused much confusion of her death. With the sudden appearance of Alexis and the promises Angelique had made of returning, Quentin and Dr. Longworth decided to open Angelique's coffin. Alexis objected strongly to the disruption of her sister's tomb, however she finally relented. When the coffin was opened, Angelique's body showed no signs of decomposition, despite having been dead for over six months. The men decided to destroy her body as they believed it would end some of the strange events happening at Collinwood (1000). Alexis Stokes later returned to the crypt and decided the men were right. In a moment of compassion for a sister she had never been close to, Alexis touched her twin's corpse and Angelique began to revive (1001). Angelique drew all the warmth from Alexis' body, killing her in the process. Angelique switched places with her twin, returning to Collinwood pretending to be her sister. Her return had been orchestrated by her stepfather, Timothy Stokes . While she returned to Collinwood, Angelique found that a few things had changed. Her husband had married Maggie Evans, who had been driven from the house soon after Alexis showed up. The spirit of Damien Edwards was now haunting estate. Angelique contacted her Aunt Hannah Stokes, who soon figured out that she was Angelique, returned from the dead, and used her to help with her evil plans. She began by exorcising the spirit of Damien Edwards, then she cast a spell on Quentin to try and get him to beg Maggie to return (1005). The spell did not work as planned and Angelique was forced to reverse the spell as Quentin decided to commit suicide. The next person to discover Angelique's secret was her long-time friend and companion, Hoffman, the Head of Housekeeping at Collinwood. Hoffman gave Angelique a doll and pins to cast a spell on Quentin, and this time it worked, as Maggie returned having heard that Quentin was dying (1015). Now that Maggie had returned, Angelique and Hoffman were able to put their plan to drive Maggie away or force Quentin to send her away into effect (1018). Eventually the diary of Cyrus Longworth was found by Bruno Hess, who sold it to Angelique for $5,000. In it was revealed that Angelique had been killed by a hat-pin to the base of the spine, not by a stroke. Angelique was not sure what to make of this information, so when Bruno decided to inform the police, giving them a photostatic copy of some pages from the diary, Angelique killed him. Her timing was fortuitous as Quentin had just rushed out of the house to throw Bruno off the property and had even throttled him, non lethally, moments before Angelique killed him. Angelique's victims The price for her return from the dead was quite high. Angelique would suddenly feel the "cold of the crypt" return and be forced to drain the warmth form a living person. The warmth from Alexis soon faded and she had to drain the life force from others, they were: * Fred Block (1003) * Larry Chase (1020) * unidentified stranger (1030) * Roger Collins (1055) Notes After the death of Alexis Stokes, Lara Parker is still often credited for the remainder of 1970 Parallel Time as Alexis Stokes, and sometimes as Angelique. Source Material Angelique is based on the title character of Rebecca by Daphne DuMaurier, and Edgar Allen Poe's Ligeia. Stokes Collins, Angelique Stokes Collins, Angelique Stokes Collins, Angelique